


Blossom in the Sand

by Mermaid886



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birth, Caring Gaara, Cute Gaara (Naruto), Drama, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, GaaraSaku, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Kissing, Love, Loving Gaara, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Strong Haruno Sakura, Sweet Sakura Haruno, suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Once the war is over, Sakura moves on with her life and advances her medical knowledge by working with the Shinobi in Suna’s best hospitals. What will the pinkette do when she realizes that she’s caught the eye of the Kazekage himself?
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 64
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!   
—————————————————————

After the great ninja war, Sakura Haruno filled her time with work.

Sakura made it her mission in life to learn everything that she could from her mentor, Tsunade, so that she could save as many lives as possible.

Like Tsunade, Sakura spent a great deal of time studying poisons and their effects in an effort to produce antidotes to even the most rare substances.

While pursuing such studies, Sakura actually found that she spent a significant amount of time in Suna

Sometimes a few days….

Sometimes a week…..

Sometimes a month…...

The medical nin in Suna were skillful, knowledgeable, and helpful.

Sakura found working with them to be easy.

Gaara, the Kazekage, was well aware of Sakura’s presence and whenever he saw the pinkette walking down the street or making her   
rounds at the hospital, he greeted her politely.

Whenever Sakura visited Suna, she brought her knowledge and shared it with the Sunese Shinobi.

That meant that whenever Sakura made a discovery, so did the Sunese Shinobi.

Sakura working and learning in Suna meant that more and more of Gaara’s people would benefit and for that, Gaara was grateful to Sakura, just as she was to him for allowing her to come, work, and learn.

Other Shinobi nations were not that friendly….

It was on occasion, when Sakura was sent by the Hokage, or working on something of great importance, that she would have meetings with Gaara to discuss her research, or to carry messages back home from him to the Hokage.

Gaara was quiet and reserved, but Sakura always enjoyed chatting with him. 

Gaara had grown more…...dignified with age.

Sometimes, as Gaara’s guest, Sakura dined with him and the closest members of his inner circle.

Sakura was certain that she imagined it, but every once in a while, on such occasions, Sakura could have promised that she saw Gaara’s smokey jade eyes linger on her for just a moment.

Whenever Sakura returned his glance though, Gaara quickly looked away.

Sakura smiled. 

It was nothing.

Besides, it wasn’t like Sakura wanted it to be anything.

It was a wonderful opportunity to work with a neighboring nation on such important research.

It was also a great honor to have a Kage as a personal friend.

That was all.

—————————————————————

After a long six week period of work, Sakura had finally completed her latest research and was waiting in Gaara’s office one afternoon to brief him on what she had found before she started her journey home to Konoha. 

Sakura shifted in her chair while she waited, standing up when the door opened abruptly and Gaara walked in.

“Hello, Gaara-sama.” Sakura said with a bright smile.

“Hello, Sakura.” Gaara said with a polite nod, giving Sakura a small smile in return.

No more words passed between them as Gaara closed the door behind himself, walked over, and took his seat.

Sakura eased back down into the chair.

“I trust that you’ve learned a lot?” Gaara asked.

“Oh, yes!” Sakura said excitedly, “With the new developments, we’re hopeful that we can make at least two new antidotes, maybe more! It’s a huge breakthrough!”

“Good.” Gaara said simply with a small smile.

“Yes.” Sakura nodded.

“So then you’ll be coming back soon?” Gaara asked.

Sakura blinked. “Uh…...well, yes, I’m not sure when, but I’ll be back to work on the formula for—-“

“-Have you rented an apartment or are you still staying at the inn?” Gaara asked suddenly.

Sakura found that to be an oddly invasive question.

Sakura recovered her thoughts and replied. “No, I’m still at the inn, I didn’t think—-“

“If you like, there’s room at the Kage mansion now that Temari moved out. You could stay here in her old room.” Gaara offered.

“Oh,” Sakura breathed. “I don’t know what to say…..thank you, Gaara-sama, that’s very kind of you….” Sakura said with a nod.

Gaara was very serious as he spoke, “Thank you for all the work that you’ve done here, Sakura Haruno. The people of Suna will benefit from your research for years to come.”

Sakura nodded graciously. “It’s all been my pleasure. I’m glad I can help.”

There really wasn’t much else to say, but the way that Gaara’s intense smokey eyes lingered on Sakura made her blush.

Sakura cleared her throat and stood to leave, but Gaara rose with her.

“Oh, you don’t have to walk me out, it’s ok.” Sakura said quickly, waving her hand.

Gaara didn’t reply as he stepped closer and closer, stopping when he stood mere inches away from Sakura.

“It always makes me happy when you come here.” Gaara whispered in his raspy voice.

Sakura’s pink cheeks turned red as Gaara’s eyes bored into her own.

“It makes me happy too, Gaara-sama.” Sakura admitted quietly.

Sakura’s mind reeled.

Where was this going?

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Sakura as if he were about to go into battle and Sakura blinked as he leaned his head down………

Down……

Down……

Down!

When Gaara pressed his lips against Sakura’s, Sakura closed her eyes.

Gaara’s lips were soft and his kiss was innocent, it wasn’t forceful or rough, it wasn’t pressuring or dirty.

It was just…...innocent.

Sakura raised a hand up and laid it on Gaara’s cheek, which sent a strangely wonderful feeling of excitement rushing through his body when his office door opened again without warning.

One of Gaara’s high ranking Shinobi came barging into the room.

“Lord Gaara, I—-oh….Oh! Forgive me, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” The man said as Sakura and Gaara hastily stepped away from each other.

“It’s fine, I was just leaving.” Sakura said quickly, walking past the man and out the door.

“But you’ll be back soon? To work on the antidotes?” Gaara called.

Sakura turned around and looked at Gaara with a nod, “Yes, Kazekage-sama…....I’ll be back soon.”

The way that Gaara and Sakura looked at each other made it obvious………

Both of them hoped Sakura would return to Suna quickly, but not because of the antidote…….


	2. Chapter 2 - Gaara’s Gift

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sakura returned home and presented her research to the Hokage and Konoha’s medical team.

While the praise and approval that Sakura received was rewarding, the pinkette couldn’t help but feel a little…...sad.

Maybe sad wasn’t the right word, maybe Sakura was just…...wistful.

Sakura was accustomed to being lonely, it’s not that going home every night alone was a problem.

But still, the pinkette couldn’t help but wonder….

What if she had stayed another day in Suna?

What if she had even just spent one more night?

What would Gaara have done then?

Across the river, through the forest, and over the vast landscape of arid desert, Gaara found himself wondering similar things during quiet moments.

What if Sakura had stayed longer?

It was an uncomfortable yet exciting thing for Gaar to muse over.

Sakura…….

The thought that Gaara wrestled most with though was…….what would he do when Sakura returned?

—————————————————————

Gaara had some time to think.

It was nearly two months later when Sakura came back to Suna, hoping to pin down an exact formula for the antidotes using her new discoveries and the accumulated knowledge of generations that the Sunese medical staff possessed.

Things were a little bit different this time, though.

Unlike her previous trips to Suna, now, Sakura found herself to be Gaara’s personal guest.

Upon Sakura’s arrival in the village, two Sand Shinobi greeted her at the gate and escorted her directly to the Kage mansion, politely showing her to Temari’s old room.

Sakura had to admit, Temari’s room was well kept and much nicer than the small lodgings Sakura usually rented at the inn.

Not to mention it was economical and there was also…..

“Hello, Sakura.” A raspy voice called from the doorway. 

“Oh! G-Gaara…..h-hello!” Sakura said in surprise, whirling around to face the Kazekage.

Gaara’s turquoise gaze lingered on Sakura with a warm fondness and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Gaara was happy to see Sakura again.

Gaara was so happy, in fact, that he, the Kazekage of Suna, had come to greet a simple medical nin personally.

That wasn’t an honor that everyone received......

The pinkette’s green eyes were wide but she quickly smiled at her host.

“I’m glad you had a safe journey.” Gaara said formally.

“Um, thanks. Me too.” Sakura smiled. “It’s very kind of you to let me stay here. I hope Temari won’t mind.”

“No, she won’t, she doesn’t come home often now.” Gaara replied.

Sakura nodded. “I was out of town during her wedding last year. I hope that she and Shikamaru are doing well.”

“They are.” Gaara said in his low voice, his smokey eyes burned into Sakura as he added, “She told me they’re trying to have a baby.”

“Aw, that’s great!” Sakura smiled.

Gaara seemed to be gauging Sakura’s reaction to that statement and the way that he was looking at her made Sakura suddenly feel like her knees would give way……....

“I’m glad that you’re here.” Gaara said, changing the subject. 

“I am too.” Sakura replied, smiling happily. 

Sakura could tell that Gaara’s happiness at her arrival wasn’t just about the antidote formulas she had come to calculate.

Gaara looked conflicted for a moment and Sakura’s smile faded.

Sakura didn’t know what to do…..

Of course, Sakura wasn’t going to push anything, but was that what Gaara was silently waiting on?

The Kazekage’s brow furrowed as he fell deep into thought.

A silent moment passed between them and Gaara nodded at Sakura, “I’ll let you finish unpacking, I have a meeting with my council before dinner.”

“Of course.” Sakura smiled as Gaara turned and walked away.

Sakura sighed once Gaara was gone.

That was awkward.

Should Sakura have stepped forward and questioned Gaara about what happened last time?

No, that would be…...rude.

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

Suddenly, Sakura’s green eyes snapped open and she looked up as realization took hold.

Dinner.

Dinner?!?

Sakura blinked.

The pinkette felt ashamed of herself.

How could she be so silly as to forget basic manners and customs?

As the Kazekage’s guest, that meant that Sakura would be expected to have dinner with Gaara every night for the duration of her stay.

It wasn’t that Sakura minded, it was just…….

Thinking about Gaara’s smokey turquoise eyes drifting over her each evening made Sakura’s heart race.

Was that the reason why Gaara had invited her to stay in Temari’s room?

Because he wanted to see her everyday?

Would he sweep in and steal another kiss from time to time?

There was a possibility that didn’t sound so bad~.

Sakura smiled to herself while she rummaged through the clothes in her suitcase.

Gaara didn’t seem to care much about anyone’s outward appearance, but still, Gaara was a man…..

Sakura’s dinner outfit was important.

What was she going to wear?

————————————————————

Sakura chose a pink dress, with a simple bracelet, and a red comb in her hair, but it didn’t really matter.

Sakura’s instincts were right, Gaara was not impressed by the clothing or accessories that a person wore.

During dinner that evening, Sakura was seated directly across from Gaara, with Kankuro and all of Gaara’s council members and diplomats lining the sides.

This time, Sakura was certain.

Gaara’s eyes did linger on her at times.

And if Sakura hadn’t been so mesmerized by the Kazekage’s turquoise gaze, then she may have noticed……….

Gaara smiled at her.

A small smile, but a smile nevertheless.

Gaara had seen death and tragedy, he had recovered from a horrible fate, dealt daily with the burdens of those he had lost and those he had killed, Gaara carried the weight of Suna on his shoulders, Gaara had served in a bloody and brutal war….

It took a lot to make Gaara smile.

————————————————————-

Dinner finished and everyone went their separate ways.

Sakura half-expected Gaara to follow her to her room, or to show up unexpectedly, but he did not.

Gaara was respectful.

However, when Sakura stepped inside her new bedroom and turned on the light, she blinked in surprise.

There was something sitting on the windowsill.

Waking over to the window, Sakura reached out her hands and picked up the object.

It was a small, potted cactus.

The cactus definitely hadn’t been there when she unpacked earlier…..

Thinking back, Sakura remembered………

Gaara!

Gaara loved cacti.

Gaara had a large collection of various cacti plants that he cared for and raised himself.

Sakura’s cheeks blushed a deep shade of red as she noticed a single, flawless pink blossom in the center of the beautifully green cactus in her hand.

The cactus on Sakura’s windowsill wasn’t a mistake and it wasn’t a decoration……

It was Gaara’s gift to Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Walk and a kiss

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Sakura didn’t let the warm welcome she had recieved distract her from her duties.

Every day, the pinkette rose early and went to work at Suna’s largest hospital, seeing patients in the morning and spending the afternoons working on antidote formulas.

The people of Suna seemed to like Sakura fairly well and her patients were always pleased with the care they received when she tended to them.

Sometimes, in fact, patients were so happy that they complimented Sakura’s skills to a hospital official.

And sometimes those comments made their way to Gaara’s ears…..

Whenever the Kazekage heard them, he smiled inside.

Gaara liked it when someone took care of his people.

Gaara also respected those who worked hard.

And if Sakura did anything, she worked very hard.

Every night, the pinkette attended dinner at the Kage mansion and then immediately after, retired to her room.

Gaara always hoped that he would find Sakura lingering around in the library or maybe sitting outside on the steps so that they might share a moment alone, a moment without anyone else around, a moment where they didn’t have to discuss business…….

A moment where they would no longer be Kazekage and medical nin, a moment where they would just be…….Gaara and Sakura.

But to Gaara’s disappointment, that moment never came.

He and Sakura seemed to be on different schedules.

Sakura woke early and Gaara went to bed late.

The Kazekage was not that easily deterred, though, instead of forcing Sakura to stay awake after a long day’s work, Gaara adjusted his schedule to fit hers and one morning, just as Sakura opened her door and stepped out into the hallway, she noticed Gaara standing a few feet away.

“Gaara!” Sakura smiled in surprise.

Gaara silently noticed how smooth and fresh Sakura’s skin looked in the early morning light, how bright and cheery her lips and cheeks were……

Gaara thought Sakura was beautiful, although he was secretly struggling to stay awake.

“Good morning, Sakura.” Gaara said with a polite nod.

“You’re up early this morning.” Sakura noted.

“Yes.” Gaara nodded. “I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me? The sun isn’t high yet, it won’t be too hot.”

A walk with the Kazekage?

Sakura was pleasantly surprised.

Sakura had a good while before her shift at the hospital started so the pinkette nodded and smiled, “Yeah, sure! Sounds fun!”

Judging by the way Gaara’s eyelids kept drooping on him involuntarily, Sakura wasn’t sure if Gaara was going to be able to stay conscious long enough to go for a walk, but even if he fell asleep at her feet, Sakura wouldn’t mind…..

Sakura knew that Gaara’s schedule was always clear until noon to accommodate his late sleep habits.

Sakura realized that Gaara had gotten up early just to spend time with her…..

And it was a gesture that Sakura found very, very sweet~.

—————————————————————

Gaara and Sakura left together and walked along a gentle rising sand dune that sat a short distance away from the Kage mansion.

The sun warmed the sand under their feet as they walked along.

“Did you sleep well?” Gaara asked.

“Yes, pretty well. I was really tired, though! What about you?” Sakura asked in return.

Gaara gave a dry chuckle and replied, “I never sleep well.”

“I’m sorry.” Sakura frowned.

It had seemed natural to inquire about Gaara’s night, had she said the wrong thing?

“There’s no need to be sorry.” Gaara went on. “I’m used to it now. Staying awake helps me get things done at night and it gives me time to relax so I don’t mind being awake anymore.”

“That’s good then.” Sakura said with a gentle smile.

They walked side by side in silence for a few moments and Sakura gathered the courage to ask Gaara, “What got you up so early today, Gaara-sama?”

Sakura expected Gaara to make up an excuse about how he wanted to discuss her research or receive an early report from her, but Gaara had no interest in making up excuses.

The words fell from Gaara’s lips, cracking from his throat in his low, raspy voice as he replied honestly, “I wanted to see you.” 

“To ask how my research is going?” Sakura blinked. “I can tell you, right now we’re hopeful that-“

“-No.” Gaara interrupted. “I wanted to see you, Sakura.”

Gaara stopped and he stood still in the sand, regarding Sakura with his smokey, turquoise eyes.

Sakura struggled not to blush under his gaze as she cleared her throat. “Well……...that makes me very happy, Gaara-sama.”

Gaara took a step closer to Sakura and Sakura looked up into Gaara’s eyes.

“I like seeing you.” Gaara said simply, putting a hand up to shield Sakura’s face as a desert wind blew past and sand granules threatened to sweep into their eyes.

Sakura shielded herself for a moment until she realized Gaara was already protecting her.

Sakura smiled gratefully up at Gaara and she replied truthfully, “I like seeing you, too.”

Gaara laid his hand on Sakura’s cheek and Sakura saw it coming…...she closed her eyes just before Gaara pressed his lips against her own.

The wind blew again and Sakura could have promised she heard the whirring of vast quantities of sand swirling around them while they kissed, covering the Kazekage so he could have a private moment with his intended.

This kiss was different from the first, during this kiss, Gaara and Sakura were not interrupted by an ill-timed Shinobi or anything else……

Sakura put her hands on Gaara’s shoulders and clutched onto him while they kissed gently and sweetly, over and over.

This time, Sakura had the luxury of slowing down and really feeling Gaara’s kiss.

This time, Gaara had the privilege of finally getting to taste the pinkette.

Sakura was as sweet as a cherry blossom and Gaara’s kisses were as soft and as gentle as the wind that blew past them.

When the sun rose high enough in the sky to burn Sakura’s shoulders, the pinkette finally pulled away, dazed but happy.

It was getting late in the morning.

“I’ve got to get to work.” Sakura said quickly.

Gaara’s eyes widened as he watched Sakura sprint away in the direction of the hospital.

Gaara had actually reached for Sakura’s hand as soon as he saw her take a step away from him...

“Tomorrow? The same time?” Gaara called out.

“Sure!” Sakura replied, shouting over her shoulder in response.

The sand settled around Gaara and he smiled softly while he watched Sakura dash away.

It was still far too early for Gaara’s daily duties to begin, but now he was far too excited to go back to sleep……

Gaara felt a sense of joy and contentment wash over him while he mused silently.

Tomorrow, he was going to walk with Sakura again!

Tomorrow, maybe, he could steal another kiss…..


	4. Chapter 4 - Courting

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

The next day came and Gaara and Sakura took a walk together again that morning.

And the day after……

And the day after that…….

In fact, Sakura quickly noticed that Gaara had quietly established a new routine with her.

Every morning, as soon as Sakura stepped out of her room, Gaara was there ready to greet her, then the two went and took a walk.

Every morning, Gaara stole a kiss from Sakura.

Sometimes, Gaara stole two~.

Gaara and Sakura grew closer and closer with each passing day.

After dinner in the evenings, Sakura started staying up late to talk to Gaara for a little while…..and to sit with his arm around her on the rooftop, enjoying the evening breeze together.

It was strange how it happened, but Gaara and Sakura slipped into a comfortable pattern with each other over the next few months.

Every morning it was wake up, walk, kiss, then every evening it was dinner, talk, kiss.

Gaara and Sakura developed a deep bond and the moments when they saw each other were the bright spots in their days.

When Sakura and Gaara slept, they counted the hours until they could be together again.

On that subject, Sakura always expected Gaara to push their physical encounters farther than just kissing, but the Kazekage never did.

Sakura wasn’t certain why, but it didn’t bother her.

Whatever his reasoning was, Gaara was polite and respectful.

Sakura was thoroughly enjoying her time in Suna and her research was going better than expected.

Sakura’s research went so well in fact, that before she knew it, her work was complete and it was time for her to return to Konoha.

The evening that Sakura told Gaara that news in his office, she expected his face to fall in disappointment and sadness, but instead, Gaara’s expression tensed.

Instead of disheartened, Gaara looked…...nervous.

“Gaara-sama,” Sakura blinked. “I’m sorry…….I could…...get another mission and come back soon, though.” 

“I want to ask you something, Sakura.” Gaara rasped very seriously.

“Oh…..ok.” Sakura said, blinking in surprise.

“May I……court you?” Gaara asked, his cheeks flushing almost as red as his hair.

Sakura blinked at Gaara.

Court?

Sakura struggled not to laugh.

That was a very formal request, wasn’t it?!

Was Gaara asking her to be his…...girlfriend?

His official girlfriend?

……..What had they been doing all this time?

“Gaara, I thought we already had something between us…...you know….” Sakura frowned.

“That’s why I’m asking you.” Gaara said in his raspy voice. “I want to court you, and I’m asking your permission, Haruno Sakura.”

Sakura’s eyes went wide.

Gaara wasn’t smiling at all.

Gaara’s face was as serious as if he was marching into battle.

This was really serious to him.

Did Gaara mean that he intended for them to….

Oh…….

Ohhh……..

Sakura suddenly understood.

Gaara’s intentions towards her weren’t casual.

Well, Gaara was the Kazekage and he wouldn’t be involved with anyone if he didn’t have a serious interest in them.

A bright smile spread across Sakura’s lips.

The pinkette was overjoyed.

Gaara was close to vomiting from anticipation as to what Sakura would say…….

Gaara thought that it was easy to be brave in combat, but he found that being brave in front of a woman he cared about was an entirely different thing….

“Nothing would make me happier, Gaara-sama.” Sakura nodded with a happy smile.

From where she stood, Sakura was suddenly swept up in a great gust of whirling sand, which promptly ushered her over and into Gaara’s arms.

Gaara’s smokey jade gaze made Sakura weak in the knees as he smiled at her before he pressed his lips over hers in happy triumph…...

—————————————————————

Sakura returned home to Konoha with a smile on her face and a song in her heart.

But when Sakura arrived, she found that she was more well known for her new relationship with the Kazekage than she was for the hard work she had done and the new, life-saving antidote formulas she had helped develop.

Strangers smiled at Sakura on the street and greeted her.

Sakura saw people whispering while they looked at her curiously as she walked by.

Even Naruto brought it up when they ran into each other on the street later that afternoon.

“Hey Sakura!” Naruto greeted the pinkette with a smile.

“Hey Naruto! How’ve you been? How’s Hinata?” Sakura asked, smiling back.

“We’re both great!” Naruto nodded, his smile broadening. “What about you?”

“I’ve been good, just busy with work.” Sakura replied.

“Uh-huh……” Naruto replied with a sly smirk.

Sakura blinked at her old friend. “........What’s the matter, Naruto?” She asked, confused.

“.....Is it true?” Naruto asked coyly.

“Is what true?” Sakura blinked.

Naruto grinned. “That you and Gaara……are going out?”

“Well….” Sakura blushed a deep shade of pink. “Gaara and I have gotten very close…..I think he asked me to be his girlfriend.” Sakura said shyly. 

“I didn’t realize Gaara knew what a girlfriend was.” Naruto said, frowning in thought.

“He’s very formal.” Sakura said with a grin as she nodded.

Naruto looked amused. “Yeah, I can believe that…..”

“He asked if he could ‘court’ me.” Sakura said with a smile.

“He…..what?!” Naruto asked with a laugh.

“Gaara asked if he could ‘court’ me.” Sakura repeated.

Sakura and Naruto both shared a good natured laugh before Naruto added, “Well, yeah, then I think you count as his girlfriend, then.”

“I’m really happy.” Sakura said with a smile.

“And I’m really happy for you guys!” Naruto exclaimed. “You two will have to come have dinner with me and Hinata sometime!”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Sakura nodded.

Although, she didn’t know when that would be, since Gaara rarely left Suna…….

“Don’t forget to invite us to the wedding!” Naruto cried, waving to Sakura as he turned and walked down the street. 

Sakura giggled to herself after Naruto was gone.

Sakura’s cheeks turned pink as she walked down the street and thought.

Sure, Gaara was very proper, but they had a long way to go before wedding invitations were sent out.

……..Right?


	5. Chapter 5 - Yet

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!   
—————————————————————

Gaara looked out of his window and sighed quietly one afternoon.

Every day that passed without Sakura at his side felt longer and longer.

Gaara’s usually pleasant expression melted into a small frown as the Kazekage grew more and more unhappy.

After her initial departure, Sakura had been scheduled to come back to Suna in a week.

But Sakura was a busy Shinobi.

It had been easy for Sakura to go to Suna and stay there when she had work to do, but going there for personal reasons?

That was very difficult.

An unexpected delay came up.

One week turned into two……

Another setback arose.

And two weeks turned into three……..

It was nearly a month before Sakura returned to Suna.

The pinkette had been just as anxious to get back to the Sand village as its leader was to see her again, but things happened…..

Friends needed help…….

Being the village’s top medical nin was demanding……..

The Hokage assigned Sakura this urgent matter and that urgent matter………

Finally, though, early one morning, Sakura left her apartment with her bags packed and started her trip back to Gaara.

The sun was hot, the road was winding, but it was all worth it when Sakura saw the Sunese gates in the distance.

The pinkette smiled to herself.

Surely, Gaara would make the long journey worth Sakura’s while…..

—————————————————————

But to Sakura’s surprise, the Kazekage wasn’t at the gate to greet her.

Instead, a guard escorted Sakura to the Kage mansion.

Gaara had many responsibilities, Sakura knew that.

But even so, the pinkette couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened when she placed her luggage on the bed after the guard left.

Sakura sighed to herself.

Truthfully, Sakura was so upset that she didn’t even notice the door never closed………….

“Sakura.” A raspy voice called behind her. 

Sakura’s eyes widened.

The pinkette immediately whirled around to see Gaara standing only a few feet away, a small but nonetheless jubilant smile on his face.

“Gaara!” Sakura cried excitedly.

Gaara opened his arms and Sakura rushed forward, laying her face against his chest as they embraced.

“I missed you so much.” Sakura mumbled.

Gaara didn’t respond, but his arms tightened their grip on the pinkette when he heard those words and Sakura smiled because she knew that he felt the same.

“You were gone too long.” Gaara frowned as Sakura pulled back to look up at him.

“I’m sorry, Gaara-sama.” Sakura frowned. “I had to go back, though. I live there.”

“Maybe you can live here?” Gaara asked hopefully.

Sakura smiled wistfully at Gaara and gently reached out to touch his face. “Maybe one day……”

“One day soon you will live here.” Gaara determined.

“Is that so?” Sakura laughed.

Gaara looked into Sakura’s eyes with his smokey jade gaze and the pinkette felt the rest of the world crumble away.

“Gaara……” Sakura asked quietly but it was too late, Gaara had already captured her.

Pressing his lips sweetly against hers, Gaara gave Sakura a deep, loving kiss and then it was Sakura’s arms that tightened their grip.

If Sakura didn’t hold on tight, she was certain that her weakened knees would give way beneath her...

A gust of sand closed the door behind them and Sakura whimpered as Gaara deepened their kiss.

Sakura felt a surge of excitement pulse through her as their kiss became more and more heated.

Was Gaara going to……..?

No.

Gaara was not.

Sakura’s anxious anticipation began to fade when Gaara just kept kissing her instead of pushing things farther physically.

A minute.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes…...

The Kazekage wasn’t moving any further.

Sakura thought that maybe Gaara just needed an urge in the right direction and she discreetly placed her hands on his chest and began to run them down, down, down…….

When Sakura’s hands ghosted over Gaara’s groin, he broke their kiss suddenly and stepped back from Sakura with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” Gaara rasped.

Sakura blinked.

Um……

What did Gaara think she was doing?

Sakura stumbled for words. “I…..I’m sorry, Gaara, I was just……..”

“We’re not married yet. “ Gaara said in his low, raspy voice.

“No, we’re not.” Sakura nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Sakura fought back the urge to smile.

How silly of her……

They weren’t married yet.

Sakura should have known that someone as proper, formal, and inexperienced as Gaara would have that mentality…...

There would be no cheap hookups with the Kazekage.

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” Sakura explained when Gaara just stood there and looked at her.

A small smile crept over Gaara’s lips and he walked back over to Sakura.

Gently, Gaara began to kiss Sakura again, being very careful this time.

As the afternoon sun burned into the room, peeking through the window, Sakura tried not to get too ignited by Gaara’s kiss.

Sakura could be patient.

After all, Gaara had deliberately used the word “yet”..........

—————————————————————

Eventually, Gaara and Sakura’s kiss had to end and Gaara went to tend to some important matters of state before dinner.

Strangely, an hour after Gaara left, a large box was delivered to Sakura’s room.

Sakura took the box and opened it up.

Inside were some nice robes, a traditional outfit of a Sunese woman.

Sakura blinked at them and held them up, as she did, a small paper note rolled off of the fabric and floated to the floor.

Squinting, Sakura picked the note up and skimmed over it:

Sakura,

Please wear this to dinner tonight.

Gaara

Sakura’s heart fluttered with happy nervousness.

Gaara wanted her to wear something he chose for her to dinner…….

…….Did that mean that something important was going to happen?


	6. Chapter 6 - Dinner

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Slowly, Sakura put on the outfit that Gaara had sent her, although she felt a bit odd.

Wasn’t this a little…..strange?

Sakura gazed at her reflection in the mirror, standing there looking at herself in traditional Sunese clothing.

Was this…...how it would be one day?

Would this be…….her life?

Sakura smiled softly at her own reflection.

It could be……..

Actually, the pinkette realized that she didn’t mind her new clothes after all.

—————————————————————

Sakura felt inexplicably nervous as she stepped out of her room a few minutes later and made her way down the hallway towards the dining room where dinner was always served in the Kage mansion.

Sakura inwardly scolded herself.

Why was she nervous?

It was just dinner with Gaara and some of his dignitaries.

Sakura had been present at such meals many times, tonight was nothing different.

……..Or was it?

Sakura politely nodded at the guard who stood by the dining room entrance and the guard nodded in return, stepping to the side to let her pass.

Sakura walked into the room and her eyes widened at what she saw.

There at the table sat Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and a few notable members from Gaara’s council, but……..

Across the table from them sat………

“Mom? Dad?!” Sakura gasped with wide eyes, looking at her parents as they smiled at her from where they sat.

“Hello, dear.” Sakura’s mother greeted her with a bright smile.

“It’s good to see you, sweetie.” Sakura’s father nodded at her with a smile of his own.

“Hello, Sakura.” Gaara called in his raspy voice from the head of the table.

Sakura’s eyes traveled over to the Kazekage.

The pinkette had been so surprised by seeing her parents there that she had nearly forgotten about Gaara…….

“Gaara-sama!” Sakura exclaimed with a happy smile. 

Sakura blushed at the subtle way that Gaara’s eyes skimmed over her, admiring her figure in her new outfit.

Sakura took a moment to notice that the Kazekage looked a little different himself.

Gaara still wore his same red robes, but Sakura could see his clothing had been neatly pressed and ironed.

Gaara’s red hair had been combed down, laying formally against his head instead of rustling around his ears in rebellious spikes.

Temari was secretly very proud of her brother’s new hairstyle.

It had taken Temari all afternoon to accomplish giving Gaara his new look for dinner…...

Sakura couldn’t help but wonder if Gaara had altered his appearance to impress her parents.

In fact, Sakura couldn’t help but wonder what this was all about……

Gaara nodded at Sakura and Sakura obediently took her seat, which was the only empty chair at the table, right beside him.

Whatever the occasion was, it still remained a mystery for the moment.

The food was served and everyone at the table began chatting.

The conversation at dinner was less awkward than Sakura would have imagined, surprisingly, her parents mingled well with the sand siblings and Gaara’s elite.

Gaara himself remained characteristically quiet, although Sakura couldn’t help but notice that Gaara kept stealing glances at her throughout the meal.

Finally though, everyone finished eating.

The dishes were cleared away.

Everyone was left sitting without food or drink but Sakura saw that no one made a move to get up and leave……

“I suppose you’re all wondering why I asked you to come.” Gaara spoke in his raspy voice.

Everyone at the table remained quiet and waited for the Kazekage to go on. 

“I asked you all here because you’re very important to Sakura and me. We wanted you all to be present tonight.” Gaara said and everyone leaned in a little as the Kazekage looked over at Sakura.

We did? Sakura thought silently.

Sakura blinked as Gaara laid his hand on the table in front of her and opened his palm.

Slowly, the pinkette looked up at Gaara, then down at his hand, before she reached out and wrapped her hand around Gaara’s.

“Sakura.” Gaara said in a gravely serious tone.

“Yes?” Sakura asked just as seriously, blinking at the Kazekage with wide, curious eyes.

“I want you to become my wife.” Gaara said, his voice low and serious. “Is that something that you want too?”

Sakura’s parents clutched each other’s hands under the table excitedly while they looked on.

Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances and Sakura suddenly felt like everything was surreal….

Surely this must be a dream!

Sakura half-expected to wake up, but a moment passed and nothing changed.

Sakura was aware of her own pulse.

No…….this wasn’t a dream, she was awake.

This was real.

“Yes…….Yes, I’d like that very much, Gaara-sama!” Sakura replied with a happy smile.

Everyone at the table clapped and Gaara gave Sakura a soft, triumphant grin.

He did it!

Gaara maintained his composure on the outside, but in the inside, he felt like he was going to collapse.

In all the battles and the wars that Gaara had fought, he had never felt as nervous as he had over the last few hours!

————————————————————

The dinner guests spent the rest of the evening socializing.

The two families sat and chatted about the future and about the upcoming wedding.

Gaara didn’t like fussy affairs, but he knew that since he was Kazekage, there would be some level of ceremony and tradition that had to be followed.

Temari and Kankuro were happy for their little brother.

Neither of them had ever imagined that Gaara would get married one day, so this was a pleasant surprise.

Sakura’s parents seemed to like Gaara fairly well and it seemed as if he felt the same.

That was important.

Sakura did learn that it wasn’t their first meeting, though. 

Apparently, Gaara had secretly visited Konoha a week before and asked for Sakura’s father’s permission.

That made Sakura smile.

Gaara really could be very sweet, about some things, at least……..

—————————————————————

As the hour grew late, everyone retired to their rooms.

Sakura’s parents gave her a hug and the pinkette just made it in and out of the shower before she nearly collapsed onto her bed.

The sand siblings went their separate ways, but before Temari joined Shikamaru in their room, she met Gaara in his own sleeping chambers to help him get his hair back to its usual, spiky form.

“This hurts.” Gaara complained quietly, wincing as Temari struggled to brush the chemicals out of the flattened, red strands she had worked so hard on.

“Gaara, just hold on. It’ll be over in a minute.” Temari chided as she pulled her little brother’s hair this way and that. “I can’t believe you’re engaged! I’m very proud of you.”

Gaara nodded as best he could. “Thank you for all of your help, Temari.” 

“Of course.” Temari said with a smile, gritting her teeth as she accidentally ripped out a small clump of Gaara’s red hair. “You know there’s nothing that Kankuro and I wouldn’t do for you.”

Gaara thought about that for a minute.

Gaara’s siblings had helped plan the evening, just like they helped him with many things.

Gaara didn’t have any living parents and so, he often turned to his older brother and sister.

Gaara was thrilled that Sakura had said yes and that they were officially engaged, but…….

…..There were still things that weighed heavily on Gaara’s mind about marriage.

Gaara still needed help.

“Temari, can I ask you a question?” Gaara blinked.

“Sure.” Temari said, nearly finished smoothing Gaara’s hair. “What is it?”

“What is sex like?” Gaara asked bluntly.

Temari’s cheeks turned apple red.

Temari had no problem fixing Gaara’s hair, but that…..

…..That question was one thing that Temari would let Kankuro handle.


	7. Chapter 7 - What to Expect

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Much to Gaara’s dismay, when he confronted his older brother with the same question, Kankuro didn’t give him much of an answer.

“You’ve read Makeout Paradise, right?” Kankuro asked Gaara, sheepishly rubbing the back of his own neck as he spoke.

“.......I glanced through it once.” Gaara replied after a moment.

That had been a couple years ago, when Gaara had first discovered Temari’s and Shikamaru’s relationship.

“Well…….it’s like that.” Kankuro shrugged, looking for an easy way to weasel out of talking to his little brother about sex.

“.....Oh.” Gaara said after a moment, pretending he understood what Kankuro was trying to say.

Kankuro nodded and gave Gaara a reassuring smile.

Gaara frowned.

Gaara hadn’t understood the sexual scenes in Makeout Paradise when he had skimmed through it and he still didn’t know exactly what Kankuro meant.

Gaara was disappointed, but he wasn’t angry at his brother.

It wasn’t Kankuro’s fault that he had never been a particularly good trainer…….

—————————————————————

Whether Gaara received his sought out lesson or not, the date was quickly set for the wedding and the weeks preceding the event seemed to fly past.

Gaara and Sakura learned that getting married was a very busy time.

On top of all of Gaara’s duties as Kazekage and Sakura’s responsibilities as a high ranking medical nin, the couple seemed to be inundated with choosing vendors and colors and fabrics and lights……..

Gaara tried to keep his attitude pleasant throughout the process since Temari had mentioned that planning a wedding was a very happy, celebrated time for the bride, but Sakura…….

Secretly, Sakura just wanted it to be over.

Sakura would have been perfectly satisfied with marrying Gaara in her hospital uniform while they stood in his office.

But with Gaara being Kazekage, that wasn’t an option.

Guests from all over the Shinobi world were invited to the wedding of Suna’s leader.

Family, friends, the other four Kages, dignitaries, foreign allies, elite Shinoibis from neighboring villages……….

They all came to witness the wedding of the Kazekage.

Gaara’s and Sakura’s wedding was more than a historical and political event, it was also a first for Suna.

Sakura would be the first bride chosen by a Kazekage.

…….All of the previous Kazekages’s wives had been arranged matches.

No one dared to arrange a marriage for Gaara.

For a long time, no one felt Gaara was capable of being someone’s husband.

But Sakura had proven everyone wrong…….

Sakura, after obtaining the Hokage’s permission, moved her belongings to Suna and had taken up residence in Temari’s old room.

Soon enough, Sakura would move into Gaara’s current room……

Sakura did hate to leave her home, but she knew she could always come visit, and living in Suna did make things easier, especially on the morning of the wedding.

Sakura stood and looked at her reflection in the mirror, smiling softly to herself.

The pinkette had chosen a long, but simple, red dress, with two gold barettes in her hair.

Gaara liked the color red and a plain white dress wouldn’t suit Sakura.

Sakura watched herself closely while she dusted on just a little bit of makeup.

Just a little bit, not too much.

Gaara didn’t like it when women looked fake.

Splashing just a spray of cherry blossom perfume on her neck, Sakura left her room and went out to meet the guard who would escort her to the ceremony.

Sakura was pleased with how she looked, she just hoped Gaara would be too.

—————————————————————

As Gaara stood, holding Sakura’s hands while they took their vows, the pinkette couldn’t help but blush and smile.

The look in Gaara’s jade eyes made it obvious that he was more than pleased with…….everything.

…..The fact that Sakura had agreed to be his bride.

…...The dress she had chosen.

…….The promise of the life they would share together.

It was strange, really.

Gaara had never imagined his wedding day, he had always thought he would probably never find a wife.

Sakura had toyed with the idea of marriage before, but never had she expected the wedding itself to be over so quickly.

The ceremony seemed to conclude in the blink of an eye.

The remaining hours of the day passed by in a blur, overlapping one another with quick dances and brief conversations with this person, then that person……….

And before Gaara or Sakura scarcely had time to say a word to one another, the two found themselves married and alone in Gaara’s bedroom.

Sakura was a little nervous, of course.

Sakura had never slept with Gaara, she had never seen him without his clothes and likewise, Gaara hadn’t seen her either……

But past the threshold of understandable anxiety, Gaara looked nauseously nervous as he stared at his new bride.

“Everything ok?” Sakura frowned at the bewildered look in Gaara’s eyes.

“I…….I……” Gaara fumbled for words, his raspy voice dryer than usual.

“Why don’t we just talk for a while?” Sakura suggested sweetly.

Sakura wasn’t very experienced either, however, she was pretty certain that Gaara had never even kissed anyone except for her, and the Kazekage wanted very much to be a good husband in every sense of the word……

But for that to happen, Sakura needed Gaara to relax and feel comfortable with her.

So the newlyweds sat on the bed, side by side and talked for a while.

Sakura did most of the talking while Gaara listened intently.

Gaara liked the sound of Sakura’s voice.

At one point, after a few small laughs and a long time of holding one another’s hands, Gaara leaned in and kissed his new bride.

Sakura closed her eyes and happily kissed Gaara back.

To Sakura’s dismay, when things became heated, Gaara reached over and turned off the lamp, before undressing himself and Sakura.

They both slid underneath the sheets and Sakura pulled Gaara’s hands onto her, gently inviting him to explore her body while she did the same to him.

The Kazekage was still too shy to let Sakura see him in the light, but based on what Sakura’s fingers could touch in the darkness, Gaara didn’t have anything to be embarrassed about…...

Likewise, even in that moment, Gaara was trying to remain respectful, although when his fingers slid over Sakura’s creamy skin and supple curves, it made him want to turn the lamp back on…..

Sakura was a good instructor.

Primarily, Gaara’s instincts told him what to do next, but when it was needed, Sakura gave her new husband some guidance here and there…..

Their chemistry overruled any awkwardness.

A little while later, much more relaxed and much more comfortable with each other, Sakura laid on top of Gaara’s chest as he kissed her head gently.

Both Gaara and Sakura were flushed from their exertion, breathing hard, sweat glistening on their skin.

But both of them were very happy and at peace for once……..

“I love you.” Sakura admitted quietly, clutching onto Gaara’s bare chest as she spoke.

Gaara’s smokey jade eyes glanced down at his new wife and his raspy voice came out as a purr when he replied, “I love you too, Sakura.”

Gaara was glad that Temari and Kankuro had failed to tell him what to expect on his wedding night.

His brother and sister could never have gotten Gaara to believe that sex with Sakura would be that good….


	8. Chapter 8 - Tranquility

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Making love to Sakura quickly became one of Gaara’s favorite pastimes and it wasn’t just about the physical pleasure, Gaara loved the intimacy.

Gaara had never experienced anything like that before, lying side by side with Sakura, cuddled up together, kissing and holding onto one another.

Gaara had found peace in his life, but after his marriage, the Kazekage developed a new understanding of the word tranquility.

Gaara began to sleep better and as a result, his decisions were even more strategic and level-headed.

Though it took some time to adjust to Suna and its culture, Sakura quickly established a prominent role for herself at Suna’s main hospital.

Just like the citizens of Konoha, those that lived in Suna developed a great respect and a great fondness for their new, top medical nin.

…..And it was very difficult to say whether Suna or Konoha was happier when they heard the news that a son had been born to Sakura and Gaara on their first wedding anniversary. 

Temari and Kankuro were thrilled and along with Sakura’s parents, they were at the hospital the day the little one arrived.

The baby boy had bright red hair and emerald green eyes.

Gaara and Sakura named him Yoshiaki and his birth ushered in an entirely new chapter in both Gaara’s and Sakura’s lives.

The Kazekage and the pinkette quickly discovered that parenthood was exhausting but through the fatigue and the many responsibilities that came with a new baby, both Gaara and Sakura experienced a level of fulfillment and pride that neither of them had ever known before.

One night, Sakura stood over Yoshiaki’s crib, watching her little son as he slept, when she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist. 

“He’s perfect.” Gaara whispered in his low, raspy voice, pressing his firm chest against Sakura’s back and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Just like his father.” Sakura said quietly, laying her hands over Gaara’s and giving them a gentle squeeze.

“I was thinking….more like his mother.” Gaara said and Sakura laughed quietly, turning and catching Gaara’s lips in a quick kiss.

Sakura had never dreamed of ending up married to Gaara, not in a thousand years.

But now that Sakura’s life had taken that course, she couldn’t possibly imagine it any other way.

And Gaara……………

Suna had always been his country, his reason to fight, his reason to survive……..

Certainly, Temari and Kankuro had been there to support Gaara and to substitute for the parents that he lacked……...

But now that Gaara had a wife and child of his own, finally, Gaara understood what Naruto had meant all those years ago………

Friends and family, those were things worth protecting.

And Gaara would do anything to protect Sakura and their son.


End file.
